Únicamente, mío
by valeziiTha
Summary: Soul es acosado por un montón de chicas, pero un día apareció una que dijo algo que a Maka no le cayó muy bien. ¿Cómo reaccionará?-One-shot/ Mal Summary u.u


_Hola :)_

_Acá les dejo un One-Shot que se me ocurrió y tenía ganas de subirlo :P_

_Soul Eater NO me pertence D:_

_Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo leer tranquilos :)_

* * *

**Soul POV**

Era un día normal en el Shibusen, y yo -como todos los días desde que Maka me convirtió en Death Sythe-, era acosado por un millón de chicas que me pedían que fuera su arma o su novio, todas esas cosas.

Yo siempre me negaba e ignoraba sus propuestas.

Bueno, como iba diciendo, ese día apareció una nueva fan, era bonita, no lo podía negar. Tenía el pelo castaño y lacio, y sus ojos del mismo color, además de que tenía una linda sonrisa y una buena delantera. En fin, era otra chica obsesionada más.

La cosa es que esta chica me acosaba más que las otras.

-Soul-kun, ¿podrías convertirte en mi arma?-Me preguntó.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero.-Le dije cortante.

-Oh vamos Soul, quiero que seas mío, solo mío.-Me dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Maka en ese momento estaba a mi lado, fulminando con la mirada a esa chica. No entiendo porqué, ya que Maka nunca sentiría amor por un chico frío como yo.

Pero eso no quiere decir que yo no la ame. Es más, la amo desde que me pidió ser su compañero. Por eso siempre niego las propuestas de otras chicas para separarme de ella.

-Ya déjame en paz.-Me estaba cansando de todo esto.

-Soul-kun, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? Te cuidaría _basante bien._-Murmuró seductoramente mientras se aplastaba contra mi cuerpo con un abrazo. Genial, esto no era cool.

Y lo que pasó después me dejo realmente sorprendido.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!- Una GRAN enciclopedia se estampó en la cabeza de la de pelo castaño, dejándola media inconsciente en el suelo.

-Busca tu propio Soul amiga, este es mío.-Dijo Maka en un tono autoritario y posesivo, para luego agarrarme del brazo y llevarme rápidamente a un pasillo, tratando de esconderme de las fans desesperadas que venían siguiéndonos con intensión de matar a Maka por lo que había dicho. Yo todavía seguía sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.

-¡Por donde, por donde…!- Murmuraba Maka buscando un lugar para esconderse.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea un poco…lujuriosa… por lo que una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-Vamos Maka, por aquí.- La agarré del brazo y la conduje rápidamente al interior de un baño que, gracias a Kami-sama, estaba vacío. Trabé la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar.

-Gracias, Soul.-Suspiró mi amada con los ojos cerrados.

Aproveché y con un solo movimiento acorralé a Maka contra la pared, dejándola sin escapatoria.

-S-soul…q-qué estás haciendo?- Dijo entrecortadamente mientras yo besaba su cuello.

Lentamente me acerqué a sus labios y los rocé con los míos. Ella soltó un suave y delicioso suspiro que se estampó en mi boca, impidiéndome que me controlara, y la besé tiernamente tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella con ese gesto.

Maka no tardó en corresponderme, y la verdad me volvió a sorprender cuando entrelazó su mano en mi cabello, profundizando el beso.

Así estuvimos un buen rato, disfrutando de esta muestra de amor, hasta que nos comenzó a faltar el aire. Nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes. Maka estaba con sus ojos jade que tanto me gustan cerrados, y sus mejillas totalmente coloradas. Se veía hermosa.

-Te amo.-susurró al tiempo que abría sus ojos y me miraba tímidamente.

-Yo también te amo.-Le sonreí y volvimos a juntar nuestros labios.

Estaba por introducir mi lengua en su boca y tal vez hacer _algo más_ cuando tiraron la puerta de golpe.

-YAHOO! EL GRAN BLACK STAR VA A HACER SUS NECESIDADES! ABRAN PASO PEQUEÑOS MORTA…-Se calló la boca y se nos quedó viendo totalmente confundido.

Maka y yo nos separamos rápidamente.

-S-soul, viejo, ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estabas besando a la plana de Maka?-Preguntó incrédulo.- ¡Bruja! ¡Hechizaste a mi amigo para que te bese y hagas cochinadas con él! ¡Pervertida! ¡Tranquilo Soul! ¡Yo te protegeré porque soy el hombre que superará a los dioses! Nyajajaja.

Miré a Maka quién veía con cara de pocos amigos a Black Star mientras aparecía un aura negra alrededor de ella.

-Black Star…-escupió el nombre de mi amigo.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede, pechos planos?-Preguntó inocentemente.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!

* * *

_Hasta aquí xD_

_Es cortito ewe, a mí me gustó, no se a ustedes._

_Gracias por leer :) _


End file.
